Projection systems are generally devices that integrate light sources, optics systems, electronics, and spatial light modulators for projecting data such as images, video, documents, and spreadsheets from computers or video devices onto walls or front or rear screens, for large-image viewing. They are especially popular among business users who give presentations as part of their job responsibilities. Newer projectors can weigh as little as a few pounds, making them well suited for business travelers. Projectors are also finding their way into peoples' homes for high-definition-television (HDTV) and other home entertainment applications.
Ever-present concerns with projection systems include achieving high color saturation and high color accuracy. High color saturation allows for vibrant and rich colors to be projected. High color accuracy ensures that the colors being projected are true and substantially identical to the colors meant to be projected. However, frequently color saturation and color accuracy are opposing goals. Achieving high color saturation, in other words, can mean that color accuracy is sacrificed, and vice-versa.
One solution is to increase the number of spatial light modulators within a projection system, so that there are separate spatial light modulators for each sub-pixel of each pixel of image data to be projected. For instance, there may be a spatial light modulator for the red sub-pixel of each pixel of the image data, for the green sub-pixel of each pixel, and for the blue sub-pixel. However, introducing a larger number of spatial light modulators into a projection system increases its cost greatly, and can increase complexity of the projection system as well.